


Why exactly am I-

by LittleBlackGoldfish



Series: Bemily Week 2020 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, like ambigously tho, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackGoldfish/pseuds/LittleBlackGoldfish
Summary: Beca gets dragged to a soccer game.Bemily Week 2020 Day 4 - Soccer
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bemily Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Why exactly am I-

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, but literally this entire piece exists for one line. I think you can probably figure out which one.

Beca shuffles between the metal slats of the stands after Stacie, wondering why exactly she agreed to come to this stupid field on a Saturday morning to watch a bunch of girls she didn't even know run around kicking a ball. Honestly, she's not exactly sure of the other girl's angle. Beyond drunken shenanigans Stacie mostly seems interested in dick.

If this had been Chloe's idea Beca might understand, that girl is an equal opportunity predator. Of course she would never invite Beca anywhere just to watch her chase after someone else, because as oblivious as Chloe could sometimes be she also knew way too much about how Beca worked underneath the surface. Which had honestly been a blessing.

Saved them both a lot of headache during their brief flirtation last year, and ended things before Beca's embarrassingly massive crush could turn into actual full blown feelings. Chloe wasn't ready to be exclusive with anyone and Beca wasn't capable of sharing someone like that. Too many bad memories.

But this was Stacie and so she knew there was an ulterior motive. She just didn't know what it was yet.

Aubrey made sense at least, there was no one who more perfectly encapsulate the concept of 'school spirit' to Beca than the tall blond, who she was pretty sure attended every tournament, championship, and competition the school qualified for. Somehow.

That both of them had insisted, a lot, that Beca had to come was strange enough. Now they were literally flanking her in, which meant she would have to awkwardly maneuver around them to escape now. There was definitely something up.

"All right, one of you bitches is going to-"

Which is when half the soccer team stands up and jogs out onto the field. In their shorts jerseys, Beca has to admit it's not a bad view.

There's one who starts stretching not fifteen feet away from them and almost immediately Beca's eyes trace the long tone muscle of her legs watching as the bits of them tense and flex under the skin. And then the girl bends so that her chin almost touches her thigh. Twists and releases to go for the other leg, which of course draws Beca's gaze straight towards her ass.

She swallows and forces her eyes up, away from the subtle beginnings of the wedgie forming in the girl's shorts, as heat practically explodes across Beca's face and neck. Which isn't as much as she was hoping because it only draws her attention to the muscles of her arms and the way her shoulder blade shifts beneath her jersey. Junk reads the name on the back. Another of the girls runs over and the girl turns.

Her face is… fuck. There's a firmness in her jawline, something in the arch of her eyebrows, and purse of her lips that makes Beca just think…

_Oh, yeah she could rail me._

"Nice," Stacie says from her right.

Which is how Beca realizes that she said that out loud rather than just in her head.

"Dear god, Mitchell, do you have to be so crude?"

But there's just enough hint of victorious smirk in Aubrey's voice that Beca knows this was pretty much to plan.


End file.
